


Silence ((Kurloz X Reader One shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime Warning.))</p><p>"Your hands gripped his long horns tightly stretching up and down the waved orange lengths. The troll grunted and made a purr-like noise."<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence ((Kurloz X Reader One shot))

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))  
Your bed creaked as you adjusted your position over the troll. His heart was racing in his chest and his body shook with each breath.  
Your hands gripped his long horns tightly stretching up and down the waved orange lengths. The troll grunted and made a purr-like noise. You lowered your head to one and moved your hand to be replaced by your tongue, running all the way to the sharp tip then back down to the base towards his head. "How does that feel?" You whispered quietly into his ear. The troll turned away from your gaze and gripped the bed. You frowned and moved to knee into his bulge. His chest froze and he let out a muffled moan, moving his legs around.  
"Don't ignore me. Aren't you going to answer Makara?"  
He swallowed and reached out for your arms only for you to gently massage his bulge with your leg. "Ah ah. Not until I get an answer." You could see the irritation on his face yet his eyes mixed with lust. Of course, you knew he couldn't talk. But he had other ways to communicate. And it was for pure amusement for you that you were teasing him. You could feel his bulge thrashing in his pants but you pretended you didn't. When he still didn't reply, you kneed him again and grabbed a hold of his horns.  
"Well if not, I guess my work isn't done." You caught his lips in a rough and sloppy kiss. You licked at his stitches and nibbled his bottom lip. He tried to kiss back to ultimately fail. He was panting to hard to keep the kiss going and had to break it. You trailed your tongue up his cheek and kissed right under his eye. The troll held his breath for a few moments and tried to move but your hands flew from his horns to pin him down. He tense up and stared at you smirking face. "Where are you going? I'm not done."  
You pushed his arms together above his horns so you could grab both with one hand and slip the other into his pants. The troll arched his back as his long bulge twisted around your hand almost instantly. You grabbed a hold of it and traced your finger along it, feeling the moisture. It was almost like a snake of a sort. He threw his head back and tried to move his legs only to find he couldn't with you sitting on them. "G-Get off! I c-can't-." His thoughts suddenly sent to you. One of the many ways he can speak without using actual words. With thoughts. But that was a last resort. But with his hands tied up, he couldn't use sign language. You smirked at the thought of knowing that you drove him to this point.  
You rolled your hips slowly, agitating his already aroused bulge even more. It squeezed your hand, making you struggle a little to get loose, causing the troll to go crazy. He bucked his hips and fought against your weight to no avail. "M-Motherfuck-" He growled into your thoughts again. "You should have answered me." You released his wrists to grab one of his horns. You tightened your grip on his bulge even more as you stroked his horn. "So Kurloz, how does it feel?" The troll shut his eyes tightly and shook. You felt his bulge wiggle then suddenly your hand was soaked in liquid and you realized he had reached his limit. You smirked even more, pulling your hand from his pants and slowly licking the purple extract off. Kurloz had opened his eyes just at the right time to see you do so and his cheeks burst in a furious purple. You cleaned your hand, quickly discovering is tasted sweet and tangy. "Are you going to answer me yet?" You asked in your most innocent voice. Kurloz frowned and looked away. You licked your lips and scoot up his lap a little bit. "Fine. Guess I'll just keep trying."

 

(Yes yes. Teach the writer what hentai and smut is they said. It would be fun they said. Now look at what I made XD I still cherish it though. This story is my baby and i will always love it.))


End file.
